Hisako and Goro part in the rescue of orhime 2
by mikerules135
Summary: ok so this is my version of the rescue of orhime 2 so for those of you who have read the manga this my version so please and enjoy and tell me what you think.


Goro

And Hisako's parts in Orhimes Rescue 2

(Yammy had landed on the floor sending a shock to ichigo and the others except Ulquiorra who remained calm and cool and didn't blink Goro and Hisako landed softly on the ground next to the rubble)

Yammy: Ulquiorra we've come to help!

Ulquiorra: when did I even ask for your help Yammy?

(While the two of them are talking Hisako notices ichigo)

Hisako: mmm... what a hottie shame really that Ulquiorra's gonna kill him.

Goro: don't be too sure after all he's pretty strong.

(Back to conversation)

Ulquiorra: your place isn't here you guys can either go back to your area or help kill the captains below.

Yammy: ah don't be so stingy Ulquiorra.

(Yammy and the others notice Melony and Loly)

Melony: Y- Yammy!

(Goro smiles he reaches for his sword)

Goro: I call first kill so yo-

(Yammy hits melony with his left hand and she goes through the wall whether or not she was dead is unknown)

Goro: what the fuck man I wanted to kill her!

Yammy: eh you two can take the other one.

Hisako: (smirk) so how was testing your arm since it was cut off?

Yammy: eh not that bad but it isn't up to its full potential.

Loly: Melony!

Yammy: hmm? Hey Ulquiorra what are these bitch girls doing here anyway?

(Ulquiorra fighting ichigo with his sword)

Ulquiorra: Ask Them.

Yammy: what are a couple of small fry like you doing here you're just in the way guys kill this bitch.

Both flash step towards her

Hisako: with pleasure. (Hisako grows two claws out of her hands)

Hisako: DIE!

Loly pulls out her knife and slashes one of Hiskao's hands blood drops out.

Hisako: You Bitch!

Goro: heh where did she hide that blade in those clothes?

Hisako: (holding her hand to stop the bleeding)

What a slut.

(Ichigo uses the few seconds to try and rescue Orhime)

Ichigo: Orhime!

(Ulquiorra blocks his path with his sword)

Ulquiorra: what a pain like I told you before you'll have to kill me first before you

Fight anyone.

Ichigo: Damn you get the hell out of my way!

(Back to yammy with a bored look on his face)

Yammy: (sigh)

(Loly puts both her hands on her knife)

Loly: Poison Escol- Ovendra!

(Goro and Hisako jump a few distances and pull out there swords but Loly had already grew

(Tentacles with sharp ends and flings them towards the two of them on each side the two of them are hitting away the tentacles with their swords

(Both of them position there hands to fire cero at her)

Goro: ok Hisako now!

(2 giant cero blasts come but Loly flash steps out of the way and hits Hisako with a tentacle on her shoulder)

Hisako: (screams)

(She falls on her knee on the floor holding her shoulder to stop the internal bleeding)

(Goro is busy holding a tentacle with his sword)

Goro: Hisako!

Hisako: D- Damn it all! (She felt a slight stinging sensation in her shoulder the room started spinning a bit then she coughed up blood and started breathing heavily)

Loly: (smiles coldly) each one of my tentacles blades carry poison in them once they hit the target in any area it will infect them with their poison and at best you have about an hour before you drop dead like a ton of bricks you bitch!

(Hisako started sweating a little bit she could fell her heart beat faster as a strand of her short purple hair started to Fall off a bit because of the stress of death)

Loly: Besides it's not you who I want I'll kill Ulquiorra and Yammy with my poison and kill you first!

Goro: NO!

(Hisako saw she was about to die she closed he eyes but then heard a great big thump)

(THUMP)

(Both Goro and Hisako saw that Yammy had just crushed Loly with his fist with just one attack)

Goro: Holy Shit!

Hisako: (shocked) Ya- Yammy I-

Yammy: UN-fuckin- believable.

I can't even count on you two to kill a simple bitch without you bleeding

Tch how pathetic.

Hisako: bu- but I (she throws up a little more blood on her already bleeding hand)

Yammy: (Sigh) Goro you have only a slashed chest help this poor bitch up

Jeez!

Goro: yes sir (Goro knocks away the tentacle off his sword cutting it off and landing it on the floor and runs over to help Hisako he picks her up half way)

Goro: you ok?

Hisako: hmm? Well let me think I'm bleeding internally and I have poison that's going to kill me in less than 60min's unless I get medical attention what the hell do you think?!

Goro: your sense of humor is improving. ( Goro reaches into his pocket) and pulls out a small bag and lays hisako on the floor as he takes off part of her top to the bleeding shoulder)

Hisako: don't do anything perverted goro.

Goro: you wish I would here just hold still while I'll give you this.

(Goro lays down a small blanket with a medical kit and puts a warm towel on Hisako's forehead and then he takes out a needle and punctures the shoulder)

Goro: there the poison should go away soon courtesy of me swiping a bunch of medical supplies every time I get checked in the infirmary.

Hisako blushed a little bit as goro held her hand to sow up the wound to her hand she felt the same way goro felt about her she just hid it better than him)

Hisako: Goro?

Goro: yeah?

Hisako: thank you for being there for me.

Goro (smiles) eh it isn't that big of a deal after all were partners we've gotta watch out for each other.

(Hisako takes a deep breath)

Hisako: G- Goro I just want to say I lo-

(Suddnlely they hear tiny footsteps the two of them see it is Yammy's dog he starts

Licking Hisako's face)

Goro: God that's a real mood killer.

(The two of them see Loly not dead yet so Yammy picks her up with

His giant hand)

Loly: Damn it you! I – I- I won't let you…

(Yammy just starts squeezing her as blood starts coming out of her

And he swings his clenched fist to the wall of the tower breaking off a piece of

It and it shows they are at least a few hundred feet away from the ground)

Yammy: What I can't hear you speak up!!

(It shows Loly was already dead in his hand)

Yammy: Tch already dead huh? How boring.

(he drops melony to the ground of the tower)

Goro: nice boss.

Hisako: what about the girl?

(Goro helps hisako up as the two of them are near orhime)

Orhime: Wait!

Yammy: Hey Ulquiorra can I kill her now?

Ichigo: Orhime!

(Just then in the hole in the wall it shows Uryu fired an arrow as he had landed on the floor

Both Hisako and Goro and Ichigo and Orhime were surprised to see him)

Ichigo: Uryu!

Yammy: where the hell did you come from!?

Uryu: That much power and it still didn't pierce you? You're pretty tough.

(Yammy lunges towards Uryu)

Uryu: you better watch your step.

(Explosion)

Uryu: that mad scientist gave me a special land mine just for arrancars.

(Hisako and Goro both looked shocked)

Goro: Y-Yammy.

Hisako: is – is he…?

Tune into next Friday to see the fate of yammy

But he mostly still alive because we have yet to see his zanpaktuo

And that would be kind of rip if we didn't get to see it.


End file.
